Ardor
by fienta
Summary: Raven has given up on spending the night alone after Beast Boy begs her to go to the movies with him as friends. But will a couple of little friendsnightouts turn into real dates? And what about a certain someone who's had their eye on the demon girl?


First Fan Fic pleez R&R

Raven has given up on spending the night alone after Beast boy begs her to go to the movies with him as "friends." But will a couple of little friends-night-outs turn into real dates? And what about a certain someone who's had their eye on the demon girl?

"...And if you come, then I won't bother you for the rest of the night!"

"And if I don't come, you won't bother me for the rest of the night."

"Come on Raven! It's just a movie! It won't hurt you! And it's horror! Your favorite! Please?" he begged.

"Fine." she said shortly opening the door. "But I don't want to be out to late."

"Yes! Lets go!" they left the Tower passing Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire on the way out.

"Where are you off to?" asked Cyborg strangely as they walked by.

"Nowhere." Raven pulled Beast boy's arm before he could answer and they ran down the hall until they were out of sight.

"Why didn't you tell him we were leaving? They could worry--"

"I don't need Cyborg to start acting like we're going on a date. It's bad enough with him making fun of Robin and Starfire all the time."

"Whatever you say..."

When they arrived at the theater Beast boy bought the tickets and he bought some popcorn that Raven swore she wouldn't eat.

"Here we are," they sat down fifteen minutes before they film began and just talked.

"Why didn't you ask Cyborg to come with you?"

"'Cause he hates horror, and you love it, so why not have the creepy girl see the creepy movie?" Raven tried to hide that his remark had hurt her feelings, but he noticed anyway. "Sorry..." neither of them talked until the movie was over.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed as they walked back to the Tower.

"Sure it was..." Raven said sarcastically. "And the scene when she went into the basement was terrifying..."

"I know. That's the scene when you grabbed my hand," he teased.

"Don't you dare--"

"Tell Cyborg? Fine. I won't..." he smiled.

"Or Robin. Or Starfire!" she commanded. His smile faded. 'I'm going to tell Starfire...' she added in her head.

"Hey, maybe they're all asleep! We could prank--"

"Or we could not. And you know I'm going with the second choice."

"Spoil sport," he pouted.

When they entered the Tower, they said goodnight, then parted to their separate rooms and went to sleep. Both thinking the same thing: 'It was just friends...'

In the morning Raven woke early and went to make some tea.

"Hey," Robin greeted when she passed him in the hall.

"Hey, tell me what the sunrise looks like," she called over her shoulder.

"Okay," he called back. "Hey wait," he turned and ran to her, "where did you and Beast boy go yesterday?"

"Nowhere." she continued to walk.

When she had made her tea and was sitting, waiting for the others to wake up, her thoughts ran over the night before. Yes, the movie had scared her, and yes she had held Beast boy's hand during it, but what did that matter? They were just friends, he was just as annoying as ever...or was he? He had been very polite and hadn't been nearly as obnoxious as he usually was...but why did she care so much? Why was she so worried about Cyborg and the others finding out. Sure she would tell Starfire, but they were best friends, and the only girls. Then Raven remembered Terra. What if Beast boy still liked her. What if he was just hanging out with Raven because he thought he had made her sad when he fell for Terra.

"No." Raven said aloud not realizing that the others were all there. None of them heard her, but she turned when she heard Robin's voice.

"So where were you two last night?" he asked.

"Nowhere." Beast boy answered.

"Are you sure you weren't just you know," Cyborg paused and whispered the last words, "makin' out?" Starfire giggled but she knew he was joking. Or at least thought he was.

"We weren't making out!" Beast boy defended. His eyes only slightly flickered at Raven for a second when she stood up.

"Hey Raven, want breakfast?"

"No." she refilled her cup and sat on the counter.

"I know you like her!" Cyborg whispered childishly.

"Do not!" Beast boy whispered back.

They started whispering madly at each other, and it just became quieter and quieter until Beast boy just stopped answering the annoying teases.

"It got old Cyborg," he finally said impatiently.

"Whatever you say..." Cyborg smiled hugely at him. "Whatever you say..."

Later that night the Titans returned from defeating Cinderblock.

"Who wants ice cream?" asked Cyborg as they all sat down.

"Not me," Raven stood right back up and glanced at Beast boy. He had asked her to see another movie with him earlier, and she had accepted. They met up at the theater and Beast boy once again bought everything for them.

"You know you don't have to pay for my stuff, right?"

"Yeah, but it seems nicer, than 'hey, you wanna see the movie, oh and by the way you gotta pay for your stuff!' That's just mean!" they laughed and entered the movie.

It was another horror film and Raven was even more terrified of this one than the last one. She was clutching Beast boy's hand so hard it hurt him.

"You know, it's nice to know your scared," he later said massaging his hand as they walked back, "but your grips is a little too strong..."

"Sorry..." Raven blushed deeply.

"S'okay..." he smiled at her, and took her hand in his.

"Your different when your trying to get me to fall for you," Raven said quietly as they stood outside her door.

"Me? Trying to get you to fall--"

"It's okay...it's working..." she kissed him on the cheek, then stepped into her room and shut the door.

"But..." he stared at where she just stood.

"Hey BB," Cyborg walked around the corner, "you okay?"

"Night..." Beast boy walked right past him and toward his room.

"Uh, night..." Cyborg watched him go, then looked at Raven's door. "What was he doin' here so late?" shrugging off the thought, Cyborg walked on.

"I can't believe I kissed him...No...it was just on his cheek...but now he knows I like him..." she whispered to herself.

The next morning Raven got up right about when every body else did. (Except Robin.)

"You really have no idea do you!" Cyborg was saying.

"I don't get it Cy?" Beast boy's voice was far more calm, and it was not raised.

Raven entered the room unnoticed. "What's going on?" she asked Robin.

"Cyborg was talking about Beast boy not being where he should've been when I came in from the roof...I still don't get what he's saying, and Beast boy seems to be really confused, which isn't that weird but..."

"Just tell me what you were doin' outside her door!"

"I was walking to my room," Beast boy finally realized why Cyborg thought he shouldn't be where ever he was. He was talking about last night when Raven had kissed him goodnight.

"Then why weren't ch'you walkin'? You were just standin' still with some weird look on yer face!"

"I dunno...I just stopped walking..." Beast boy still had no idea Raven was there.

"Cyborg," they both jumped when she spoke, "why does it matter?"

"Because...I dunno...he just looked like he'd...I just dunno..." Cyborg slowly left the room.

"Um...I'll go wake up Starfire--" she had planned to tell Starfire everything that morning.

Robin cut into Raven's announcement, "No, I will." he left them alone in the room.

"So...tonight d'you wanna...well...go to the movies as--as a d-date?" he seemed to be completely unembarrassed even though it took him a while to get out the question, and he stuttered.

"Yeah...I'd really like that..." Raven blushed deeply, deeper than she had the night before.

"Great! I mean not great! I mean...thanks..." he now looked embarrassed.

"You think we should go somewhere else? I mean...not the movies?" Raven asked.

"Yeah! Yeah that's a great idea but...where?"

"You think of something," she winked, and walked out smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Robin as he and Starfire passed her in the hall.

"Nice to meet you too..." she hadn't even heard what he said.

Raven sat in her room. She was waiting for the perfect moment to leave. She was listening very carefully, just waiting for Beast boy to walk down the hall. Thirty seconds later she heard his steps. She stood and walked to the door. Calmly, she opened it and walked right into Beast boy.

"Hi," he said in a surprised, but pleased voice.

"Hi," she said blushing. She had not intended to actually walk into him, just leave her room as he passed. She quickly recovered from the impact and smiled.

"Um...so I thought of where we should go...how about the beach on the far side on town?"

"Sounds great--"

"What sounds great?" asked Robin as he walked up to them.

"I need to relocate my room..." Raven sighed.

"Why would you do that?" asked Beast boy slowly.

"Oh!" she had meant to merely think that, and not say it.

"Whatever, what sounds great?" Robin asked again.

"That I'm going to make dinner," Raven said without thinking.

"You...are?" Robin sounded frightened.

"I won't make pancakes, don't worry."

"Well...maybe someone like um...Cyborg should cook dinner..."

"No, I will." Raven walked past them, and went to the kitchen. "Okay...Spaghetti...how do you make spaghetti..."

Half and hour later Raven announced that dinner was served.

"This is really good!" Beast boy complemented.

"Yeah, and it was nice of you to make a meat sauce, and a non-meat sauce," Cyborg said suspiciously.

"Okay then...I'll be in my room," and she left with out listening to the protests of her teammates.

"Ready?" asked Beast boy three minutes later.

"Yeah..." she blushed as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the tower. Together they flew to the far side of the city and landed on the beach.

"This is really cool..." Beast boy said, admiring the view.

"Yeah..." Raven agreed, "it's beautiful..."

"So you think Cyborg knows? You know...about us?"

"Probably...but it doesn't matter...he can't do anything to stop it..."

"But I can," Red X landed in front of them. "Hey kids, you shouldn't travel without your team," he kicked Raven in the face.

"Dude! Don't hurt her!" Beast boy transformed into a gorilla and grabbed X's head. He through him over in the same direction that Raven had fallen.

"Aw, did I ruin your date?" Red X teased.

"Only a little," Raven grabbed his mask and pulled. It did not slip off.

"I want my belt!"

"Ask Robin for it!"

"Raven!" Beast boy shouted as she was thrown into the water.

"Give it to me, or she'll--" X's threat was never finished.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg and Starfire leapt forward and reached for X. Seconds later they lay on the beach as the villain escaped.

"That was so uncool!" Beast boy complained as he helped Raven to her feet.

"What were you two doing here?" asked Robin forcefully.

"We were following X," Raven defended.

"Then why didn't you tell us he was out here?"

"You were eating..." Raven stopped talking and sank to the ground clutching her side.

"Raven?" Beast boy bent down beside her. "Raven?"

"Just tell them to go, please," she asked more than commanded.

"So um...lets go home..." Beast boy helped Raven to her feet again, but instead of following the others, he stayed with her on the ground saying, "We'll walk."

"Be back as soon as you can," with that, Starfire lifted both Robin, and Cyborg into the air and flew away.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she stood up straight and smiled. "I just wanted them to go away."

"I like the way you think," he smiled back and put his arm around her. "So, how long do you think it'll be before they start tracking us?"

"Less than a minute," Raven sighed.

"Tomorrow we should come back here, but we should leave our communicators at the tower in our rooms..."

"Good idea." Beast boy jumped into the air and Raven caught him and carried him to the Tower. They landed on the roof and walked to their rooms.

Twenty-four hours later Raven lay in the sand. She and Beast boy had slipped out of the Tower leaving their friends with no way to track them.

"I think they'll find us," Beast boy whispered.

"Not likely," Raven sighed.

"I don't really wanna leave..." Beast boy let slip.

"Me either..." Raven whispered back.

"We shouldn't then..."

"They would worry..."

"So what?"

"You really don't care, do you?"

"Not at all..."

"That's sweet..." Raven sat up. Beast boy copied her.

"Your too perfect to be true..."

"So are you..."

Beast boy looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"What?" Raven wondered.

"I never really got over you...I never wanted to be away from you...then Terra...I couldn't choose. But I knew you didn't want me, or I thought...but...I'm glad you do now..."

He leaned toward her and kissed her lips. She didn't resist, just kissed him back.

"I'm sorry..." Beast boy pulled away.

"Don't be!" Raven grabbed his hand. "Please don't be..." she whispered.

He kissed her again, but this time she was pulled away.

"I wanted the belt, do you think I wouldn't get it myself if you didn't hand it to me?"

"X!" Beast boy tried to stand up and grab Raven from him, but X acted too quickly. He threw an X at Beast boy, who fell to the ground as it shocked him.

"Beast--" X slapped another X on Raven's mouth.

"I told you I'd get revenge," then he and Raven disappeared.

Raven let out muffled cries for help. "Stop resisting. I'm not going to let you go anytime soon, so stop trying to get away," he threw another X at her and it rapped around her whole body. "Your boyfriend will have to live without you, because your mine now," X pulled her to her feet and took out a needle. It had black liquid in it. "Now hold still--"

Raven squirmed and struggled so hard she nocked the needle from his hand.

"Oh come on!" he reached down for it and pulled out an X. He slowly pored the liquid into a little opening at the top of the X. "Now," he threw it at her.

She felt it slice her skin. It burned her cheek. She could feel her body becoming cold. The pain was so intense that she began to see black everywhere. The last thing she saw that day, was the red x upon a white masked face.

When Raven awoke she realized that there was no X over her mouth, just her body, then she realized that she was still alive.

"Morning," X appeared in her range of vision, "soup?" he asked holding up the bowl.

Raven tried to speak but could not.

"Don't try. I took your voice away last night," he smiled as if he were a genius.

Raven tried to move but couldn't. The binds of the X were crushing her arms.

"Here," he pushed her upright and pushed the spoon into her mouth. She spit out the soup as if it were poison. "Please," he said impatiently.

She looked at him as if she would kill him. She mouthed, "I want Beast boy now!" but he ignored her.

"You need to eat," he said softly. "Don't fight me Raven, you know you can't win--" She thrashed her head around and lifted her legs to his face. He fell backward and cursed.

She made a triumphant noise and looked away from him.

"Don't make this difficult, revenge is really not this forgiving, but I always forgive those who I plan to--"

"There!" Raven turned her head to see Beast boy jumping back into his human form.

"Titans, go!" an astonished Robin yelled.

Minutes later Raven is in Beast boy's arms as he carried her from the now wrecked house.

"Raven I'm so sorry I let him take you! Are you okay?"

She said nothing, simply closed her eyes and relaxed in his tender grasp.

When they were safely back at Titans Tower she reopened her eyes and looked at Beast boy. His expression was of extreme concern. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

She tried yet again to speak, but could not.

"He stole your voice!" Beast boy's face filled with panic. "I'll be right back!" he jumped into the air and flew away.

Raven waited for a long time, then suddenly Starfire and Robin came into the room.

"We have bad news..." Robin sighed, "X says the only way to get your voice back...is by kissing the last guys you kissed..." he looked as if he would cry, yet as if that was something he could never do, "and if you haven't kissed anyone, ever, then your pretty much doomed..."

Raven's eyes widened. She looked at the window and saw that Beast boy was flying Cyborg back to the Tower. Robin pulled out a Bird-A-Rang and slit the X that was binding her body. She waited calmly for Beast boy to enter while Robin and Starfire tended her wounds. As soon as Beast boy walked in the room she jumped to her feet and ran to him. Her eyes shined with tears. She pulled him away from the others, all the way to the roof.

"Raven? Look I didn't get to hear the antidote, but Robin said he had it covered, did he tell you?"

Raven's face was streaked with tears of happiness as she leaned in to kiss him. Her body felt suddenly warmer than it had ever before. She could feel her voice entering her again.

"I...Oh Beast boy!" she through her arms around him.

"Raven?" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg leapt out onto the roof. "What are you doing?"

Raven no longer cared if they knew she was in love. She no longer cared if Cyborg teased her and Beast boy for a silly thing like a relationship. She kissed Beast boy right in front of them. She didn't even answer their pleas of confusion. All she wanted to do was kiss the man she loved, and nothing would stop her.

"I can't believe it! I was right!" Cyborg whispered as if he had just discovered how to live forever.

Robin pulled him to the stairs and the three of them left.

"Raven...I really do love you..." Beast boy whispered as if he had read her mind.

"Me too..."

Sequel will be up soonish...


End file.
